


It feels like Christmas (Come on, I know you don't want to miss this)

by runawayswithme



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, it's lowkey emotional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21846541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runawayswithme/pseuds/runawayswithme
Summary: Audrey and Uma watch the Phineas and Ferb Christmas Special to get ready for the holiday.DearDescendants, 12 Days of Holidays, Day 4. HOLIDAY MOVIE/SPECIAL
Relationships: Audrey/Uma (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: DearDescendants' 12 Days of Holidays





	It feels like Christmas (Come on, I know you don't want to miss this)

**Author's Note:**

> This may or may not be me projecting. I hope you enjoy :D

Audrey would never broadcast it to the world but she loves Phineas and Ferb. No really.. She only accidentally stumbled upon the show because Doug and Chad would watch it occasionally. Chad would talk about how cool the brothers’ inventions were and Doug would try to rap the quiet boy with hair that looks like grass’, parts in several songs. She would tell Doug to shut up but then stopped complaining after seeing the red haired girl being sassed by her mother. “But it was right there!, she would scream time and time again after motioning to where her brothers’ inventions were a moment ago. There’s something about a teenage girl being ridiculed and an evil guy being treated terribly by their respective parental figure that resonated with her. She has dragged her girlfriend, Uma into watching Phineas and Ferb Christmas Special with her.

“Phineas and Ferb, again? Are you 9 years old?” Uma teased her girlfriend.

Uma didn’t mind watching the show in general but the Christmas special was 45 minutes long. 15 more minutes than any other episode. She just wanted to go to sleep, as it was December 17, hardly even Christmas and she didn’t understand what the rush to the day was. 

“Oh hush. Trust me you’ll like it.” Audrey nudged her on the shoulder.

“Okay alright, Queen of mean. You don’t gotta be pushy.” She joked. Uma sat next to her girlfriend on the couch.  
She didn’t know what it was about this show that got Audrey’s eyes glued to the screen but that didn’t matter. What mattered was that her eyes were full of joy. 

They were sprawled on the couch, using the heat of their bodies wrapped around each other to keep each other warm. Audrey made for a slightly taller little spoon as she gets cold more easily and enjoyed hugs from Uma. Only a few people would know the luxury of having a tough girl be as gentle as a light breeze, hold them dearly. It was 11:00, “a perfect time to watch a movie and feel cozy” like Audrey always says. They had mugs of hot cocoa filled to the brim with hot cocoa and tins of cookies with a picture of Santa on its' lid, on top of the coffee table in front of them to consume for when they get hungry later in the night. 

“Those kids are hardcore.” Uma stated about the brother zooming through the snow while laying their respective beds’ being pushed by rockets.

“I have to agree with carrot top’s sister here. What kind of loser teenager would write a letter to Santa?” Audrey chuckled at her commentary. She loved that she was trying to enjoy the movie however she could.

“Petty and vengeful. I see why you like her now.”

“Yeah but you love me.” She said with playful puppy dog eyes.

“I do? I have to get back to you on that.” 

“And you call me petty.” Audrey challenged. 

“You are. And pretty.” Uma twirled her finger in a strand of Audrey’s hair.

They continued watching the movie.  
“They really brutally killed frosty like that. Ballsy.” She stayed silent for a while because she didn't want to ruin Audrey's experience of the movie. Just because she wasn't taking it seriously, didn't mean she had to be mean about it.

“It’s a fact. Evil people hate Christmas.” spoke the uni-browed man on the screen. Uma thought to herself, that explains everything. She personally thought the songs were either boring or tacky. Knowing it’s a family orientated holiday and how her family treats her more as a servant that happens to relations made it an awkward time of every year. She couldn’t even enjoy it in the superficial way that traditional people were against. She couldn't settle for just getting a new material item for a gift on Christmas morning because it was a rarity to get anything at all. She thought she could give all her negative feelings about the holiday to the weirdly, un-evil evil villain since he hated that he couldn’t hate Christmas.

The red headed girl that Audrey adored called her boyfriend, who was half-asleep to ask about what he wants for Christmas.  
Uma marveled at Jeremy being kept awake from his girlfriend. What a weird coincidence. Does everyone have a cute girlfriend that wants to talk to them when they're sleepy and want to go to bed?

As Phineas, Ferb and they're friends decked the whole tri-state area of Danville with decor, a soothing female voice sang in the background. From the “I’m not gonna lie, the music slaps” and Audrey catching Uma humming the tunes from the movie as she walked to the kitchen to pour more hot cocoa into their mugs, she saw the movie grew on her girlfriend.

“Are those two gay?” Uma questioned after seeing the joke about Baljeet wanting a kiss under the mistletoe that prompted Buford to leave.

“Probably. But Baljeet deserves better. Now shh!” Audrey stated like it was a well known fact and not something to immediately have the answer to. 

"Not from you, from a pretty girl! DO NOT FLATTER YOURSELF" , shouted Baljeet. This nerd is pretty cool, Uma thought to herself. Doug should take notes.

“Damn, that Baljeet sure has his priorities straight.” Uma pondered on that while glancing at Audrey’s lips and their eyes met.

“Oh yeah?” Their lips joined. They felt each other's laughter in each subtle movement of their lips. The sounds of the movie made an interesting backdrop. As the cartoon characters, sang about how their Christmas was ruined from misunderstandings, they were enjoying each other's company.  
\---

They were nearing the end of the movie, where in classic Christmas movie fashion, everyone got what they wanted, even Buford.

“What did Buford wish for?” The kids questioned Santa.

“To be thought of as a good person by his friends.” His friends “awed” feeling touched by the sentiment.

“I get it. I get it now” Uma’s quips were cut short as a tear went down her cheek. Buford went around being mean to his friends and was desperate to start fresh. He didn’t want to be left out from the happiness of Christmas. She looked at Audrey who was trying the best to keep it together and wrapped her arms around her.

She gave up her forced composure and started sobbing. Uma caresses the top of her head, and proclaimed “Babe, I got you”.

“I’m just so sorry for hurting people in the past. I’m no good” She said in-between sniffles.

“You are good, sweetie. You’re good to me.” Uma looked into her eyes wiped her tears with her shirt sleeves and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

“If Santa can let this bully stereotype have his Christmas wish granted, than you should be able to forgive yourself for being mean. Just like that weird elf said, doing bad things occasionally doesn't make you a bad person. At least you didn't use a loophole to randomly turn good on Christmas.” 

A laugh escaped Audrey’s mouth and she started to breathe at a regular rate. 

“Thank you for loving me. Despite me being a basket case and a person who acts tough but then cries at a kids movie.” 

“The pleasure is all mine. Besides I also cried and I would lose street cred if Harry or any of the pirates saw me, so we're even.”

“I tried to give you a good Christmas that you deserve but I made you cry instead. My failures are working overtime.”

“Don’t say that. I got to spend it with someone I love and who loves me enough to try so hard to make me happy. Isn’t that what the so-called, true meaning of Christmas is all about?" She sounded like a cliche but she would do anything to cheer her up.

Audrey nodded, now having a smile spread across her face.

“Anyway, Christmas is in 8 days, we can pretend none of this happened.”

“You know what, I can still make you lose street cred by telling them you’re a softy” Audrey challenged.

“Ok, now that's evil." They guffawed together. Uma gave her a kiss on the forehead.

As the night went into morning, Audrey already dozed off like her mother’s name suggests, Uma thought she looked sweet and peaceful. As peaceful as someone could be while laying in a strangle angle, with her head tucked under Uma’s and one hand grasping the other's leg and the other hanging at the edge of the couch. Uma was glad she stayed awake or else she wouldn’t see this sight or get a heartfelt talk with the love of her life.

“Merry Christmas Audrey.” she greeted, under her breath, as she joined her in her slumber.


End file.
